


Intoxication (LOOKING FOR A CO-WRITER! Pls contact themagicalthree@gmail.com if interested)

by Jade_Argent



Category: Now You See Me (2013)
Genre: Dark Themed, Drug Abuse, F/M, Past life, Secrets, Self Harm, Sex, Sexual Content, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Argent/pseuds/Jade_Argent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CURRENTLY NOT UPDATING. </p><p> </p><p>The Five Horsemen, J. Daniel Atlas, the leader to whom no one heeds, Henley Reeves, the next Houdini, Merrit McKinney, the hypnotist, Jack Wilder, the deceiver and Niyati, the explosive expert have managed to secure a position into the so called Eye. However, they do not much benefit from this change. After pulling of the three successful heists and robberies, The Lover, High Priestess, The Hermit, Death and Angel are forced to live with their heads bowed down, quietly with no magic.<br/>This year's going to prove a lot more eventful than the last, old enemies shall return...old corpses would be dug up...old secrets, buried under layers and layers of intoxicants will be revealed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxication (LOOKING FOR A CO-WRITER! Pls contact themagicalthree@gmail.com if interested)

**Author's Note:**

> This Story is entirely a work of fiction. Neither the Eye nor any of the six Horsemen exist in real life. If you ever meet any person named J Daniel Atlas, Merrit McKinney, Jack Wilder, Henley Reeves or Niyati, or any of the people who could possibly be members of the Eye, just please don't mention this to them or you may never see another update ever again.  
> Do review. Your comments are really important

CHAPTER 1: Secrets

 

Secrets. Everyone has them. Things hidden so deep that no one will ever find out. But that's the point of secrets, right? Because in the end you're secrets are never safe and someone is always bound to find out.  
I'm J. Daniel Atlas, the illusionist and self-proclaimed leader of the five horsemen. I'm assuming you've heard of us. If not then you must live under a (very large) rock. But I'll be nice and give you a quick overview. Basically, I'm one of the five magicians invited to get into the Eye, we performed a series of shows where we performed daring stunts like robbing banks and our benefactor. What is the Eye you ask? Well, my clueless friend, the Eye is where all the great magicians go and it is where I and the horsemen are now.  
I always thought that after our year was over, I would go back becoming a street magician again. I didn't know how wrong I was. Dylan Rhodes, FBI Agent, sixth horsemen and mastermind behind all of our shows had recently told us that the FBI were on the search for us. So, now here we are in a small town in Kansas 'laying low' and acting as a family (not that we needed to because a year together made us a family).  
The instructions were clear, act as a family, find jobs, make friends but the use of anything to do with our lives as magicians in public was banned. We were all given a new identity- The Harburns. Merrit was now my dad, with Henley, Jack and Adhira as my younger siblings. Another year with these guys, especially behaving like we were a family? I think I’d rather go and live in hell.  
Being the part of a family and having siblings is difficult. I’d forgotten that…

**Author's Note:**

> I'm looking for a co-writer for this story who will enhance it and add more spice to it. Additional characters (except horsemen) shall be welcomed, so would be plot twists. I need someone who can write short and crisp as I myself am a detail writer.  
> If you're interested then please contact  
> Thankyou


End file.
